The Grecian Pureblood
by Realmsmith
Summary: Grecian pureblood heiress Zoe Kidemonas is gone, stolen in the night from her home at three months old. The same night, orphaned baby Hermione Granger awakens on the threshold of dentists Dan and Emma Granger. Please note I update whenever the mood strikes, not with any regularity.


**I DO NOT OWN THE POTTERVERSE. I WISH I DID, BUT DON'T WE ALL?**

_A.N. Hello! I'm sorry I let AToTC stagnate, but I honestly don't know what to do with it. The source material I'm using is not the best fic, and Age of Ultron is exceptionally vague when it comes to the imprisonment of the Maximoff twins. Plus, I don't really know all that much about Wanda Maximoff. Or Pietro. So, I either turn em into Ooc's, or watch Age of Ultron again. Leaning towards the former..._ _Then again I could just pull a montage. eh, whatever._

_Anyhoo, Welcome to The Grecian Pureblood, where I bring in my favorite characters, Nicholas, Nick, Kathryn, and Matthew. Based off my friends, even sharing their names (yes that is why I have a Nicholas AND a Nick) with a little drop of extra thrown in.__ Enjoy!_

_Guardian Hall, Crete, December 25, 1979, 0130 Hours EEST, 3rd Person P.O.V_

It was a lovely winter night outside the home of the Kidemonas family, clear skies twinkling with stars, lights strung up all throughout the island, a chill in the air. Was being the operative word here. For you see, the peaceful night was soon to be disturbed.

A man appeared in front of the large house, seemingly unaware he was completely unwelcome, both in name, appearance, and purpose. (This next part is copied directly from Philosopher's Stone, for sheer doubt I can describe him better) _He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. he was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as if it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore._ Albus strode up to the threshold, pulled out a pale stick, with berries on it, and pointed it at the door, before making a sharp downward motion as if throwing something to the ground. The near constant buzzing, unnoticed so far, abruptly stopped.

Seemingly contented, Albus tested the knob and pushed inwards, silently entering the house and looking around impassively. The home was well lived in and cozy, a single story building with pictures of a happy couple, and later an ecstatic young family of three, lining the walls and baby toys lining the floors. Sighing sadly, Dumbledore carefully crept to a small room at the end of the hall, where a small child, less then a year old, slept peacefully cuddling with a St. Bernard puppy, unaware of the cruel fate that would soon befall her. Albus picked the child up and smiled softly, before speaking for the first time that night. "Dear child, I am terribly sorry about this, but it is for the greater good."

* * *

_5 minutes prior, Master Bedroom_Nicholas Kidemonas awoke in a cold sweat, with the irrevocable feeling of something being terribly wrong. Deciding his gut had never before failed him, he got out of bed, careful not to disturb his still sleeping wife. Nicholas walked through the darkened house, going to his 3 month old daughter's room for closure. He was shocked to find the door open, and a purple-cloaked figure standing tall with his back turned, facing the bassinet and whispering about the greater good. Nicholas pulled out his own stick seemingly to threaten the stranger, but the man disappeared before he could get close. turning to the bassinet Nicholas let out a howl of agony when he discovered his little sphinx, his precious daughter Zoe missing. Lightning cracked the now stormy night sky in two, then three as waves buffeted the docked ships. The first bit of accidental magic Nick had experienced in over a decade shook the earth as he succumbed to his grief.

* * *

_Granger Residence, December 25, 1979, 0005 Hours BST, 3rd person P.O.V._

Daniel Granger awoke with a startle to the sound of a baby wailing it's lungs out for all the street to hear, piercing the night with its shrill cry.

_"The neighbors don't have any kids"_ Dan thought, stupefied. Dan got up and walked to the front door, opening it. He was positively startled to see a baby girl in a basket on the steps, with a letter next to it poking out. Deciding wholeheartedly no baby deserved to be left outside in the cold, he brought her inside, placing her on the kitchen table. She stopped crying and looked at him curiously, with large doe brown eyes, the same shade as his. Picking up the letter to see why in God's name would a baby be on his doorstep at midnight on Christmas, Dan started to read.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger, my name is Albus Dumbledore. A good friend of mine lives near you, and informed me of your wish for children. This young one was recently orphaned and I was hoping you could look after her._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Deciding to talk with Emma about the young girl who had already fallen back asleep in the morning, Dan moved her to the beanbag in the corner and sat in silence.

_A.N. So, good, bad? Feel free to critique so I can improve my work. Yes, Zoe is the Grecian Pureblood I refer to in the title, not Nicholas. I'm sorry for you Dumbledore fans out there with the direction I took him, but I can't bring myself to change it. The reason for Zoe/Hermione's kidnapping will eventually come to light, but not for a good while. I think the next chapter is mostly going to be Zoe's life at the Grangers, and I dont know where to take them. Neglectful, or loving? Im willing to hear input. Kathryn regreyfully didnt make an appearance this chapter, but she will soon Anyway, thats all folks! Toodles._


End file.
